


you're mine and you're not

by stealthy_pidgeon



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Idiots kissing, M/M, is this even a tag?, pretending to make out, whispering room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealthy_pidgeon/pseuds/stealthy_pidgeon
Summary: Chain of Gold's chapter 15 (the whispering room scene) with a slightly different cast...ORMatthew pining (more or less, let's say more) and James being oblivious
Relationships: Matthew Fairchild/James Herondale
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	you're mine and you're not

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just this one scene of Cordelia and James in the whispering room, but I replaced Cordelia with Matthew.
> 
> Most of the phrasing I took from the book, I wanted to try something and thought, why not post it?

He gave a little gasp as James pulled him close, and felt James’s pulse jump; his right hand steadied himself on Matthew’s shoulder, slid into his hair, his rune-scarred palm against Matthew’s cheek as he kissed him.

James was kissing him.

He knew it wasn’t real.  
He knew they were faking it for whoever was bound to enter the Whispering Room – but it didn’t matter, nothing mattered except the way James was so gloriously kissing him.

Matthew wrapped his hands around James’s neck, arching his body up against his.  
He felt Jamie’s breath hiss out against his mouth; he was kissing Matthew carefully, hesitant, his hands and body merely mimicking the passion Matthew secretly felt.

But Matthew didn’t want it to be hesitant.  
He wanted it shattering and tremendous, wanted the passion to be real, the kissing to be the desperate everything he had always wanted but could not have.

He opened his lips against Jamie’s.  
They were so soft, despite the calloused hands, marking countless fights with demons.  
Demons James and Matthew had fought and killed together, standing shoulder to shoulder, as they always had, together like they had always been.  
They were together even now, but as something else entirely. 

Jamie’s hand tightened on his waist.  
His other hand left Matthew’s cheek and cupped the back of his neck as he deepened the kiss, suddenly, as if he couldn’t help himself – at least that was what Matthew told himself.  
James leaned into it, into Matthew, his tongue tracing the shape of his mouth, making him shudder. 

“Jamie”, Matthew groaned, dazed, and pulled at James’s waistcoat to get their bodies even closer together, closer, closer. 

And Jamie opened his eyes, his wonderful, beautiful golden eyes that were the suns of Matthew’s life, and tensed.  
Only a little bit, but Matthew could feel it anyway. He always could.

“No need to get me undressed, Math”, he tried to joke, but Matthew though his voice sounded rasped.  
“Whoever was here, they’re gone now.”  
Matthew hadn’t even noticed someone coming in.

He shrugged. “I thought it was time you got rid of that truly horrifying waistcoat of yours.” 

Jamie, his Jamie, who was both his and not, chuckled. 

“Are you sure you’re alright, though?”, he asked concerned, completely oblivious to Matthew struggling to not throw every single parabatai law out of the window and pull James back against him and down onto the floor.

Matthew tried to grin.  
Grin like he always did when he needed to bury some memory, some emotion deeper within him.

“Yes. Yes, of course, why wouldn’t I be?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
